Easter Bunny!
by individuall88
Summary: The things parents will do to get their children to smile. Future one-shot. Clois. Companion to "Santa!"


**A/N:** OK. I'm exremely tired. But I really wanted to write something for Easter- so here it is! It's the companion to "Santa!" I'm really sorry for all the mistakes. I know there are some. I'm just too exhausted to give this story a good edit. Sorry. School and work are kicking my butt! Anywho, this is a future/ kind of AU Holiday one-shot. Hope you enjoy!

**Rating:** PG (I added a little more Clois sexiness)

**Summary:** The things parents will do to make their children smile.

**Easter Bunny!**

Lois bounced her, now nine-month-old son, Jonathon impatiently on her hip, trying unsuccessfully to keep him smiling and happy. Her precious bundle of joy had decided to forgo his mid afternoon nap. Not a good idea. Lois was praying to every deity she could think of that between where they were standing in line now and the Easter Bunny, her baby would find his second wind. The chances of that happening- slim to none.

Meanwhile, Jonathon's big sister, who'd been ecstatic to see Santa Clause, wasn't exactly as excited to see Mr. Bunny. She clung to her father's hand apprehensively, tightening her grip as the line moved and drew her closer to the giant furry not-so mythological creature sitting on a large pink chair. Clark, sensing his daughter's mood, swung her gracefully into his arms. "Ella, we talked about this," he reminded her. "The Easter Bunny brings you a basket filled with candy, remember? He's a nice bunny."

The child stuck her thumb into her mouth and pouted at her father, her eyes gazing questioningly into his. _As skeptical as her mother,_ Clark thought with a sigh. He settled his daughter into his arms and turned to his wife with a cocked eyebrow. "Tell me why we're doing this again?"

Lois glared at him. "I already told you, Smallville- because it's what families do."

"Torture their children?"

Lois was not amused. "This isn't torture. One day they will look back at these photos and laugh- or better yet, we can put them in their yearbook when they graduate high school and embarrass the crap out of them. It will be fun. "

"I'm just saying Santa didn't exactly go so great and Ella was excited to see him at first. She looks terrified at the mere mention of large furry ears."

"She'll appreciate this when she's older," Lois insisted.

"Lo-"

"Look." Lois turned to her husband, exasperated and switched their son to her other hip. "We never did this when I was a kid, OK? We were always on some base in a foreign country and the General never wanted to celebrate anything after mom died. Hell, even when mom was alive we never- there's not one picture of me crying on the Easter bunny's lap, Clark. Not one."

"Lois-"

"I just don't want them to grow up and think we were too busy with our own lives to take them to see the Easter Bunny when they were three, you know? I just don't want them to ever wonder if we love them, that's all."

Clark was silent for a moment, after repositioning Ella he put a finger under his wife's chin and smiled down at her. "I promise you Lois, we may not be the perfect parents, but our children will always know they're loved. Always."

"I believe you." Lois grinned and Clark moved his hand to her cheek and she leaned into his palm, and then quickly added. " But just to make sure we should probably still get the pictures. Tangible evidence is always a good thing."

Clark snorted. "Adding to your rules of parenting, again?"

"Always," Lois smirked.

Clark felt his daughter's tiny fist grip his shirt as they moved closer to the entrance and the overly colorful, excessive display of fake flowers. "You know this isn't going to end well, right?"

Lois shrugged and continued to bounce her squirming infant. "Jonathon, don't you want to see the Easter Bunny?" She cooed to her son, kissing his forehead.

The baby gurgled and nuzzled against her neck in response, his tiny fist wrapped around the gold chain of her necklace.

When it was finally their turn Lois took Jonathon up first. She placed him gingerly in the Easter Bunny's lap. He scowled and started wiggled angrily, whining and flailing his arms and legs. Lois quickly turned around and reached for Ella, who was eyeing the furry mass with more curiosity than fear.

"Ella," Lois began gently, lifting the dark haired child into her arms, "do you want to say hi to the Easter bunny?"

After looking back and forth between her father and mother's smiling faces, Ella finally nodded slowly and Lois walked carefully over to the Easter Bunny. Clark couldn't believe his eyes. The toddler had been mortified of Santa, but an enormous animated bunny didn't seem to be an issue?

Kids.

Ella gave the Easter Bunny a high five and seemed content to sit in his lap, Jonathon on the other hand, was tired and cranky and wanted his mommy. Now.

"Well, I did not see this one coming," Lois murmured to Clark.

"I did," he husband replied smugly.

"Shut up, Smallville."

Lois gave the photographer an apologetic look. "You should probably hurry up and take the picture, I'm pretty sure my baby's about to go into melt down mode."

The freckled faced teenager lifted a hammer shaped rattle into the air and started shaking it.

"Ella! Jonathon! Look up here! Smile!"

To her parents utter amazement Ella Kent did just exactly that. She beamed at the camera while her baby brother scrunched up his face and let out a piercing wail.

"Oh, for the love of God!" Lois sighed. "Jonathon! Look here! Look at mama!" The reporter stuck out her tongue and started to make the usual ridiculous faces and noises that always seemed to make her baby smile.

Except, Jonathon Samuel Kent was having none of it today. There was only one thing Lois could think of that would calm her baby down. And she wasn't really didn't want to have to go there when they were in such a crowded place, but Jonathon's screams were increasing in intensity by the second.

Lois decided anything was better than listening to her son carry on like someone was beating him. Clark was right. Both of their children had inherited her lungs.

"Smallville we're going to have to do that thing we do at home that always makes him laugh,"

Clark furrowed his brows, "Lois I don't think that's such a great idea- I mean we're in public. You hate PDA's."

"Just shut up and kiss me!" She growled.

"I don't want to kiss you when you use that tone." Clark replied. If he was trying to push her buttons he was doing an excellent job.

"Smallvil-"

Lois didn't get to finish her warning because Clark pulled her into his arms, dipped her then crashed his lips hard into hers in a searing kiss. Lois's annoyance immediately evaporated and she heard several distinct noises at once: her son's laughter, the click of a camera shutter, and a woman's outraged gasp coming from behind her.

Clark finally pulled away after several long moments and put his wife right side up. She was trying to glower at him, but the dazed look in her eyes gave her away. "I wasn't ready."

"He always laughs harder when I kiss you while you're annoyed with me," Clark shrugged, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

"Um. W-would you all like to see the pictures?" The photographer interrupted, her eyes bright with laughter.

"Sure." Clark answered, leaning over Lois to so he could get a better view of the computer monitor.

Lois cleared her throat and eyed the woman behind her who was glaring daggers at her. She laughed nervously and said, " The things we do for our children."

********

After Jonathon finally fell asleep in his stroller and Clark and Lois bought Ella a giant pretzel for being so good at the Easter bunny, the Kent family was finally ready to head home. Lois buckled her son and daughter into their respective car seats, while Clark loaded the stroller and baby bags into the trunk.

"You know I was thinking," Clark started, hopping in the driver's seat. Lois always let him drive when it was the mini van. She didn't want anyone mistaking her for a soccer mom.

"I've warned you about that," Lois replied, automatically, flipping absent-mindedly through the pictures they just took. They really were significantly better than Santa- both her beautiful angels laughing and smiling. Although, she had to admit Santa's were a lot more entertaining.

Clark ignored her comment and continued. "I was thinking that today is Friday-"

"And?"

"And what if we dropped off the kids at mom's house you and I could spend the entire weekend," He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Alone."

Lois lifted her head and eyed him carefully. "And what if you're mother doesn't want to take care of our children for the weekend?"

"When has my mother ever turned down a chance to spoil her grand babies?"

"Good point. But what in the world could we possibly do all alone in that big house?" She teased.

"Well, I could spend the next forty-eight hours showing you exactly how much I love you." He grinned devilishly, his gaze falling to her still partly swollen lips. "And we could even take pictures so that you have tangible proof."

Unable to tear herself away from her husband's heated gaze, Lois called to the back of the van. "Ella how would you like to spend the weekend with grandma?"

**END**

************

******A/N:** Happy Easter, Everyone! Remember comments= chocolate bunnies Thank you!


End file.
